Ballycastle Bats
by Lumiellie
Summary: Lumiellie is the Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats for S5 of the Quidditch competition. Guess what that means? More stories!
1. Chapter 1

Golden Snitch: Write about a witch or wizard displaying undying loyalty to someone.

If tomorrow never comes by Ronan Keating [Song Prompt]

One morning, Harry was awoken by the sounds of retching. At first, he thought that it was a hungover Ron that drunkenly managed to floo to his house in a drunken state, but as he approached the bathroom, he realized that it was Ginny. As she continued vomiting, Harry thought he could hear someone crying. Huh, that's peculiar. Ginny's been doing that quite a lot lately, Harry thought to himself.

The sobs progressively got worse. Harry timidly knocked on the door. Ginny yelled, "Leave me alone Harry."

That can't be good. Going against the wishes of his wife, Harry opened up the door of the bathroom to a sorry sight. His wife was leaning over the toilet, her face streaked with tears. There was a tubular white object on the floor next to his wife. Harry hugged Ginny, slipping his right arm around her right shoulder, kissed her on the head and asked, "What's wrong Ginny?"

"I'm about a month pregnant. This is the third test this week and they've all been positive. I haven't had my monthly in a month and a half. I've been so bloated lately and I've been vomiting quite a bit."

"What's so bad about being pregnant?"

"I-I'm not ready to raise a child. Especially after all we've been through. The nightmares are so vivid sometimes, and I can't help but think you've actually lost your life-" Ginny was unable to finish that sentence, she had begun to cry.

"Look, Ginny, we won't be bringing a child into a war. Our unborn child will know nothing but love. You're amazing. You'll be the best mother ever."

"I doubt it."

"Look, Ginny, I'll be willing to give up my life just for my unborn child. Things will get better. I need to head off to work now. I love you, Ginny," Harry said, giving her a final kiss on the cheek.

After that day at the Aurors office, Harry Potter apparated home. It had been quite a long day and he had to deal with a peculiar case involving some Death Eaters and a Niffler. His wife Ginny was sleeping on their queen sized bed. The green-eyed wizard couldn't believe how beautiful his wife was. There was so much that he loved about her. The curtain of auburn hair that fell far below her shoulders hypnotized him to the point where just the simple thought of it would mesmerize him. Her chocolate brown eyes entranced him every day and her smile would light up his entire world. He couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant

Her eyes were closed, signifying a peaceful rest. Too many wizards had been broken by the Second Wizarding War. He himself was one of the victims, there were many nights when he would lay awake in bed, too afraid to fall asleep, too afraid to face the nightmares that he knew awaited him. He knew his wife had it worse.

There were multiple nights when Ginny would shake her husband awake, hoping he would affirm her that he wasn't dead. Just a mere five years ago, she had seen his dead body and she would often dream that his life had been taken away by the dark wizard, Voldemort.

Families had also been broken apart by the war. His Godson, Teddy, had both of his parents perish in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry sometimes would wonder that if he died that night, would Ginny really know how much he had loved her. While he had been camping out with Hermione, he would often watch the Marauders map, seeing where his girlfriend was. Even though the two of them had been apart, his love for her had never dwindled. In fact, when he had been separated from her, his love for her had increased. He was glad that his child wouldn't be born into times of war, just like he had been. His unborn child would hopefully not have to hold the entire world on their shoulders.

Harry transfigured his Aurors robes into pajamas and pulled the covers back. Being raised in a muggle household, he normally preferred to do things the muggle way and changing his clothes was no exception. Tonight, he was especially tired and just wanted to drift into a slumber, no matter how perilous it would be. He knew that Ginny would be there for him, just like he would be there for her.

He kissed his wife on the cheek, smiling as he climbed into his bed. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered, not wanting to end her peaceful rest. The war had made her quite the light sleeper and sometimes he would wake her up coming home. Harry felt especially bad doing this, her nightmares could be worse than his own at times and she needed all of the sleep that she could get, especially with her pregnancy.

Before Harry fell asleep, he couldn't help but think of the deceased people he hadn't shown his affection for. Remus. Sirius. Lily. James. Tonks. Dumbledore. Cedric. Fred. Moody. Even Snape. Remus had prevented Harry from killing himself from preventing him from going into the veil. Sirius had tried to save him from the Dursleys. Lily and James were his parents and Harry felt terrible that he couldn't remember them. Tonks had rescued him from the Dursleys that one night. Dumbledore was his mentor while he had been growing up and the wise man had taught Harry about multiple things he wouldn't have thought of. Cedric had helped him through the tournament and deal with bullies. Fred had been one of the funniest people he had ever met and his joke products had helped the order out quite a bit. Alastor Moody had been a great mentor towards him. Snape had secretly been trying to keep him alive without his knowledge.

"I love you, Ginny. Don't you ever forget that." Harry whispered before falling into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

990 words

House: Gryffindor

Category: Themed

Prompts: If tomorrow never comes by Ronan Keating

Word count: 990


	2. Not a Single Cloud in the Sky

After a few months of drought, a cloudy day brought rain. The ground had begun to curl up, the once vibrant grass morphing into a dull mass. The graves of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter were well worn, representing the people that visited them daily. Within the wizarding world, they were a tragic, unknown story. No one would ever know the true story until their orphaned son became of the age to tell the stories held within him. Yet, the memories would be weeded out as he grew older, making it unlikely that the stories would ever be told. The true story of what happened that night was simply _lost._ No one knew where Harry Potter ended up and no witch or wizard dared look for him, fearing a fate worse than death. The true power of Dumbledore was no secret within the wizarding world and it was rumoured that Dumbledore came up with the living arrangements after Harry was orphaned.

The rain brought a depressed Severus Snape. The Potions Master had meant to visit the graves for quite awhile, but he couldn't stand the sunny days. There were many memories that would wash ashore, uncovering unwanted emotions. The day he had met Lily had been a flawless day, not a single cloud in the sky. He hated any reminders of how things used to be, fearing that they would make him feel emotions he had pushed away. He walked into the graveyard as the rain began to spit, astray droplets landing in randomly determined locations. The weather was perfect for his emotion.

With each step that the wizard took, the rain began to pour harder. Severus hadn't showered in a week. He didn't care if he showered. He didn't want to shower. The lack of showering was what kept him alive. The grease that built up in his hair reminded him of how Lily had wanted to be his friend as a kid. His childhood house didn't have warm water and in order to take a lukewarm bath, someone would have to boil bucketfuls of water, something that was quite tedious, leading to poor hygiene. Severus's father could afford all the cigarettes and whiskey that he wanted, but as soon as the essentials were needed, money ran tight.

After taking infinite steps, Snape finally reached the grave of Lily whose grave was next to James. There had been quite the childhood rivalry between himself and James. The Potter would never miss an opportunity to embarrass him. Feeling the unwanted emotions stir up, Severus kicked the dirt at James's grave and spat on it. He proceeded to Lily's grave.

 _Lily, I should have listened to you. My "friends" influenced my decision to join Voldemort and I regret it so much. I didn't realize all the pain that it would cause me and all the regrets it would give me. It hurts so much to know that I gave the prophecy to him. I begged him to spare your life, Lily. I begged him to spare your life. You should still be alive today. You never deserved death. If only the universe had twisted us into a separate fate._ Snape thought, an unwanted tear trickling out of his obsidian eye.

The rain began to pour harder and harder and the tears multiplied. There was a clasp of thunder and Severus found himself gripping onto Lily's grave after falling onto his knees. He knew the tumble painful, but his emotional pain blocked out the physical pain. A voice was heard in his head and Snape looked up. " _Snape, I know you'll never forgive yourself for what you did and I understand that. Though I may have never expressed it, I hated myself for how I let Peter, Sirius, Remus, and James bully you. I never was able to forgive myself. As a child, I had always thought that life treated all people equally, but when I met you, I knew that was not the case. You were always against all the odds. I knew your friends were dark and I wanted you to stop hanging out with them for one reason. I noticed the profound impacts that they had on you. I noticed how you slowly became darker and darker. That's what broke me. I tried to stop you from hanging out with them, but it was no use. When you called me a mudblood, I knew you had truly changed for the worse. Your dark childhood and poor choice in friends eventually changed you to a vengeful wizard. Believing you hated all muggleborns, I denied you. I wanted to accept your apology, but I couldn't. I forgive you, I know you caused my death, but you've been through so much. Please understand that I'll always love you."_ Lily seemed to say.

Severus felt relieved after this and knelt there on the grave, waiting for the rain to let up. Lily's death had taken a huge toll on his sanity and it had broken him to hold her body in his arms. The rain didn't let up, but Severus knew he had to move on. He would never forget the one he had lost. She would _always_ be with him. Just knowing that she forgave him made everything feel slightly more resolved. And even as the seasons passed, and the rain came and went, Severus knew that Lily truly forgave him.

* * *

 **Words: 900**

 **Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Seeker**

* * *

 **Words: 900**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: A much needed shower**


End file.
